What happens in the Impala
by PraetorReynaArellano
Summary: Dean gets drunk and Cas keeps him company. (Destiel smut) WARNING: contains sex so if it isn't your thing don't click DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dean and Cas because if I did Destiel would be canon


Hey guys this is my first smut so I apologise in advance of it's terrible.

Warning: Contains hot sex

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own these babies.

Dean watched the rain splatter on the window of his beautiful Impala. He took a swig of beer and checked the clock on the dashboard. It read sighed, knowing it was pointless to go back to the motel and try to sleep. He knew the nightmares would come back anyway.

Despite trying hard not to, Deans mind wandered to Cas. What that son of a bitch got up to Dean never knew. He was hardly around anymore and Dean missed him (although he would never admit it to anyone).

Dean made stupid decisions when he was drunk and lonely so he decided to call him. "Cas, get your feathery butt down here." Dean glanced around. It was hopeless the angel wasn't going to come. Dean was taking another gulp of beer when the swishing sound of wings startled him. Castiel was sitting shotgun beside him, his innocent blue eyes staring at him. His lips were slightly parted and Dean suddenly had a great desire to feel his lips moving against Cas'. Dean shook these thoughts out of his head. Strange thoughts like these were popping into his head more and more often these days.

"What was it you needed me for, Dean?" Asked the angel. Dean cleared his throat. "I was um... Just looking for a drinking buddy!" Castiel cocked his head to the side, looking absolutely adorable. Which made Dean swallow hard. "You know I'm very busy, Dean. Besides it would take a large amount of alcohol for me to consume to get drunk." Cas frowned slightly "I not exactly the best drinking buddy." "Nonsense!" Dean uncapped another beer and handed it to Cas, who reluctantly took it. "You need a break anyway, you're working too hard." Dean clinked bottles with Castiel and let out a small giggle which he would never admit doing later.

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

Two hours and a lot (and I mean a lot) of empty bottles later Dean was feeling great. Cas' usually messy hair was even more unruly and it made Dean really want to run his fingers through it. Cas hiccuped and the two let out hysterical laughs. The mellow happiness in Deans belly made him feel better than he had in a long time.

Suddenly sobering up, Dean found himself staring into Cas' deep blue eyes. He reached over and cupped Castiels cheek, moving his thumb over the rough stubble that lined his jaw. Dean was tired of fighting his feelings for the beautiful angel in the trench coat. He was sick of having to keep his distance. At this moment all he wanted was the Angels lips on his.

Dean leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Cas', before leaning back, Searching Castiels eyes for rejection. Castiel just stared at him for what felt like forever, before muttering "finally" and grabbing Dean by the collar and crushing their mouths together.

Dean sighed as Cas nipped at his lip. Cas leaned back looking worried. "Am I doing this wrong? Is it not satisfactory? I have not had very much practice." Castiels gravelly voice was filled with concern. Dean laughed and pecked Cas on the lips. "Of coarse not! You're doing great. Better than great actually" Dean murmured against Cas' lips.

Dean licked Castiels lip asking for entrance which Cas quickly accepted. Dean was overcome with desire for the angel, and pulled Cas onto his lap. Deans hands squeezed Cas' hips and the angel let out a breathy moan. Deans jeans were getting tight as he felt Cas' crotch growing against his stomach. Dean moaned against Cas' lips and shifted, trying to get as much friction against his now fully erect cock.

Castiel realised what Dean was doing and started grinding on Deans lap. Castiel removed his lips from Deans which made Dean whine. Cas laughed softly before attacking Deans neck. Cas licked and sucked on the soft piece of skin just under Deans jaw, extracting a moan from the hunter.

Dean pulled at Cas' shirt so Cas leaned back, tugging the shirt over his head. Dean stared up at Cas , wondering how he got so lucky. Dean marvelled at the hard muscles that Cas had been hiding under his trench cold hands moved up Castiels bare chest causing him to shiver.

Cas peppered Deans face and neck with soft kisses, as Dean was reaching to undo Castiels belt buckle. Cas moaned when his cock slapped against Deans hard abs. Dean then worked on freeing his large member, already soaked with precum. Cas threw his head back while grinding on Deans throbbing erection. The feelings of intense pleasure almost too much to bare.

Dean moved his hands up Cas' muscled back, slicked with sweat. Dean could feel the tightness in his balls and knew he was close. With one more thrust he released his cum all over his stomach grunting Cas' name, his intense orgasm making him feel lightheaded. Castiel came just after, arching his back while riding out the pleasure. Cas accidentally hit off the horn,the loud noise making them jump.

Cas slumped, his head resting on Deans collarbone, laughing quietly . The hunter kissed the Angel on the head gently. "Did you learn that from the pizza man?" Chuckled Dean. "Maybe" Cas replied "but I think you make a better babysitter." Dean grinned, thinking it was worth getting the windows of his beloved Impala steamed up.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! I might continue this fic so let me know what you want. Don't forget to review! Xxx


End file.
